hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
A Person Who Appears from the Unknown
is the 2nd Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary Few days after the incident at Heidi's Laboratory, Chitose visits it, only to witness a completely destroyed place. Recalling the events, she gets very worried and tries to convince herself that everything was a dream. Visiting Heidi in the hospital and seeing him playing around by manipulating the gravity around him, however, ruins her idea. Heidi expresses iterest in knowing the extent of his powers, asking Chitose to bring him some heavy objects, which she refuses. He then starts levitating Chitose, but immediately says that she's afraid of heights, although she was only a few centimeters above the ground. As the Apple's effects wear off, the two start to talk about what happened yesterday. Heidi then begins to talk about the so-called "God" and suspecting he might know something about the Apple. Saying so, he resumes building something that he implies to be a "little gift". At night time, a Nurse comes to scold them for being awake at so late time. Heidi tells her to ignore them, but she replies saying that cares for him like she cares for her younger brother. Despite noticing her devotion, Heidi doesn't understand such emotion. Meanwhile, in the mortuary, an unknown person creates a lot of Glowing Corpses from the corpses there, and starts to control them like puppets. Back at Heidi's room, the Nurse is looking at the fruit basket and asked if Heidi wanted some of it. As he rejects, the nurse then asks him to hand her the Black Apple. Suprised, Heidi and Chitose look at the nurse when she suddenly transfors into a monstrous bird-like figure. Quickly, Heidi eats a bit of the Apple and activates his powers, using them to inject human anesthetics at the creature, inefficiently. As she screams, Heidi controls Chitose and himself and ran away from the room, followed by the transformed nurse, until they reach an open part of the hospital where they can see several floors, all of them filled with humans mutated like James. While Chitose Toriiooji trembles in fear, Heidi realizes that this is "God"'s way of asking him to meet "him". Escaping from the monsters by the roof, Heidi lands as his powers wear off. As he grabs the Apple wondering what would happen if he eats it one more time, the transformed Nurse suddenly steals it from Heidi and gives it to the mysterious masked person. The masked man then says that Heidi is not the "brethren" that supposed to possess the Apple, and immediately drops the top of cut building towards them. Even though before a dire situation, Heidi keeps a calm demeanor while calculating the building's dimensions, while Chitose screams in despair. Before the building crashes, Heidi activates the Apple's power and becomes able to hold the building by gravity manipulation, answering his questions about how powerful he can become after eating the Apple and what happens if he eats the Apple continuous times. Turning the structure upside-down and standing on it, Heidi tells the masked man that he was pleased that he accepted the present he had made beforehand, which turns out to be an explosive in a shape of the Apple when Heidi activates a device that detonates it. Addressing the mysterious person as "God", Heidi says that there are many thing he would like him to talk about. Abilities and Equipments used Trivia * Heidi's hair and eyes are differently depicted in the Chapter's Cover in which they are light green and orange, compare to the Volume's Cover which are light blue and green. Navigation